Painkiller: Resurrection
Painkiller: Resurrection is the third game in the series. Story Story goes around new protagonist - William Wild Bill Sherman who, during his life was a hitman who liked to accept all contracts. His targets, as mentioned in intro (which looks like comic book pages, as well and all cinematics in game) were unwanted politicians in poor countries, weapon smugglers and drug barons. He spent his last days among the living in South America, where he wanted to kill a druglord with C4 bomb mounted under his car. But when druglord appeared, so and a bus full of civilians arrived from side. William, who didn't expect a bus to come, jumped from his hiding, shouting to bus driver to go away, but it was too late. C4 blew up, killing both druglord, William and bus full of civilians. With innocent blood on his hands, he fell into Hell, where devil himself awaited him. And so his quest for redemption begins. Levels Game has only six levels. -The Cathedrale -Forbidden Valley -Gloomy Mountains -Haunted City -Hangar -High Seas There is also and unused level in game files called Angel's Dust. Ending Game has multiple endings, which depend on difficulty that is played. First ending (false, bad one): William defeats Ramiel, but he offers to William a chance to live and to prevent the accidental murder of innocent people. William accepts it and gets transported to world of living, at same place where he died, but only few seconds away before C4 destroys a bus. He then waves at bus driver to go away, but it is in vain. C4 kills them all again and William this time falls into Hell to suffer forever. Second ending (false, good one): Pretty much like first one, Ramiel offers to William a chance to live and to prevent his sin, which he accepts. Unlike first ending, Ramiel rewinds time at night before accident. William takes a chance to dismount C4 bomb and as dawn was rising, he threw it into the sea, alongside his past life as hitman. After a very long time, he began to smile and to feel different, coming to thought that meaning of life is life itself. 'Third ending (true, neutral one): '''Ramiel offers to William a chance to live and to prevent his sin. But just at the moment when William accepted his offer, a real angel elyahim appears from behind, telling to William that Ramiel serves devil and is lying. Then she offers to William a sword that is forged by seraphim, telling him that only such steel can kill an angel and that Heaven will be grateful if he kills Ramiel, which he gladly accepts. Ramiel proceeds to call William ''hairless ape, still trying to convince him that he is Thunder of God. But William stabs him with a sword, telling him that he will never play out with humans again. Elyahim congratulates to William, telling him that he is free from his sins and gave him a choice to stay here as lord of Purgatory in the name of Heaven, or to go back to Earth. William chooses to become lord of Purgatory and his voice changes as video ends. Trivia *In "MainMenu.lua" in "LScripts.pak" there is a message left from the developer at the 114th line which says "-- no credits video yet in PKR", this suggests that Painkiller: Resurrection was supposed to have videos which features the developers of the game, but they never made into the game (possibly because of the negative reviews of the game). Category:Painkiller Series